Quisiera
by Daisuki-Ongaku
Summary: Es un One-shot de KNM, los sentimientos y pensmientos de Chikane de cuando se convirtio en Orochi


**QUISIERA**

De Daisuki

- quisiera decirte que estaré ahí siempre para ti…, quisiera decirte que simplemente nunca me alejare de ti, quisiera que simplemente se me permitiera estar siempre a tu lado, pero se que eso no es posible, se que mis deseos no pueden ser cumplidos por la simple razón de que, tarde o temprano me separare de ti, por que ese es el destino, eso es lo que debe pasar, no podría permitirme el que te volviera a pasar algo, y mucho menos que fuese por mi causa.

Ya una vez lo hice, mi acción fue tan grave que te llevo a la muerte, muerte provocada por mis manos, pero era para salvar a la tierra, se supone que así debe de ser, pero… aun así, mi dolor es tan grande que nunca podre perdonarme, me tierra el saber que tu sufres, y me odio a mi misma al saber que soy la causa de ese sufrimiento, me fui, sin decirte absolutamente nada, y lo único que conseguí fue el lastimarte, me has buscado, me has esperado, pero por cuanto tiempo será.

Solo deseo, poder volverte a ver una vez mas, pasar un tiempo tranquilas antes de la separación definitiva, se que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero eso me consuela un poco, así mi ausencia no te afectara tanto, así tu podrás seguir con tu vida.

Oh Himeko se que es cruel, pero necesito que me odies, necesito que ya no pienses en mi, para así poder hacer lo que te corresponde, moriría mil veces si es por ti, y no me importaría si fuese por tus propias manos, tampoco me importaría, si muriera y lo ultimo que viera fueras t, por que ese es mi deseo, que lo ultimo que deseo ver eres tu, esos ojos tan llenos de bondad.

A llegado el día, has venido al encuentro tan que tanto dese que no llegara, es el momento de la despedida, no se como lo hare, pero tengo que hacerte sufrir una vez mas Himeko, se que no te gusta pelear, pero por una sola ocasión, hazlo por mi, seque no es justo, pero necesitare que tu mi Himeko hagas el ultimo paso, se que la tierra esta bien si tu cuidas de ella, Himeko por favor perdóname lo que voy hacer.

Que es esto lo que escucho, no se si es imaginación mía o solo lo dices para consolarme, no puedo creer que tus palabras sean de amor, estoy segura que lo haces para que me vaya tranquila, Himeko, siempre te amare, siempre te cuidare desde donde este, cuando creo que ya no hay mas que decir o pensar y que lo mejor que me puede pasar en estos momentos es morir en tus brazos as tendré algo mas para recordarte, y aunque me odie por hacerte llorar, creo que he hecho lo correcto, pero antes de dejarme vencer siento una calidez que nunca había sentido. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con tu rostro, tus labios están sobre los míos, es una sensación inexplicable, deseo que nunca te separes de mi pero el hechizo se rompe y es lo que me imagino, solo lo haces para hacer el momento mas tranquilizador para mi, pero en eso tus palabras me desconciertan, eso es una ¿declaración? No lo puedo creer y una vez mas tus labios me rozan, y ahí es donde te creo Himeko, tu también me amas, el beso cobra intensidad y siento que este camino no lo pasare con sufrimiento pues se que siempre estaremos unidas.

Han sido momentos mágicos pero ha llegado el momento de separarnos, te suplico que no me olvides, es injusto que la felicidad dure tan poco, que sea por un periodo corto la real felicidad, tu prometes buscarme, yo confió en ti, eso me hace estar mas tranquila para la soledad que me espera. Después todo lo que veo es obscuridad-

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero de nuevo veo la luz, ahora solo me queda una cosa por hacer y es el encontrarte, así como tu prometiste que no me olvidarías, así te buscare yo también.

Estoy en un cruce, veo a alguien algo familiar, no se porque pero siento una imperiosa necesidad de verla mas cerca, esa persona me ve, y así nuestras miradas al cruzarse provocan que nuestro recuerdos vuelvan, y solo puedo pensar, que nuevamente la felicidad estará conmigo, mientras solo logro sentir tus delicado brazos rodeándome, y un ligero sollozo diciendo mi nombre, Himeko, lo has recordado, y lo único que puedo hacer es estrecharme mas a mi, jurando que nunca mas te voy a dejar, y siempre estaré contigo, en esta y en todas las vidas.


End file.
